twi
by flashRoseStar
Summary: w


I'm at Twilight's castle, I'm waiting for her. She has been gone a lot longer this time. Suddenly the door opens and well shit, she's hear. There is something about the way she slammed the door this time, there was more force in it. I give her my usual sarcastic greeting for this time of year, even though it was against my better judgement. "How are you today?" She gives me the death stare. "Okay then." I say in fear for my life. "How are you my princess?" I ask with some sincerity over my fear. "You seem like your about to snap." She recognises the sincerity in my voice. "It's nothing, you know how the other princesses can drone on and on." She says, knowing that when it comes time for her to get her point across she does the exact same. I can tell that's not it though, she walked home for crying out loud. I look at her and tilt my head. "Is that the full truth this time, or just something you tell me when you are having a bad day and you don't want to tell me the truth." I say. Then she tries to interrupt me, "Wate!" She says, but I continue talking. "How can I put this nicely." "What?!" She interrupts me again. "I didn't mean it like how it sounds." I say as I start to levitate a mirror in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw herself in the mirror. Her mane all dirty and everywhere. Her tail is the same. Her fur is all full of dirt, she's a mess. Even her normally clean wings where messed up. She immediately jumped in the shower at this revelation. The hot water was relaxing her from her stressful day. She needs this but it's not enough to fully calm her, she knows I'm right, she knows that she needs something more. She hates it whenever I can read her like a book. "FlashDemon?" She calls for me. "I need your help!" I get to the door, then I knock on the door and say. "Yes my princess what do you need?" There is a pause. I knock again. "I need you to do something for me." She says in a small voice. I say "Anything for you my princess." There is another pause, this one even longer, finally she says. "I... well I... I need you to give me a message please." My face starts to tern red thinking of Twilight naked. I quickly dismiss the thought and say "I will do so after you are done with the shower." I start to walk away but then I'm stoped by a no from the other side of the door. So I stop and ask. "What do you mean?" "I mean I want my massage in the shower." She says in a surprisingly calm voice. "Plus I need someone to wash my wings." Even if I have questions I haft to jump at this opportunity. I open the door expecting her to hit me or something for walking in and for her to be fully clothed but to my thankful surprise both of the assumptions I had wear wrong. When I get into the bathroom I say "Unfortunately my princess I don't think I can do this." "No!" She almost yells "You are already in the room no going back now." "Okay..." I sigh knowing I can't go back anymore, there really is no going back this time. She opens the shower certain a little, probably to make sure I was still there. My face go's red, I can feel it. She gives me a giggle and says. "I can tell by the look on your face that you've been wanting this for a long time." She gives me a playful smile. "well I'm not going to stay hear forever come on get in and I want that massage." "What do you what me to do." I try to give her a smile but my worry of failing her was to much for me to handle. She sees my worry and tells me honestly. " I only what my back rubbed and maybe my wings to." She flapped her wings indicating that she needs it. "Also before all that you need to clean me." My face go's red and I feel I'm losing control of my wings, only thinking about what I'm cleaning. "So does this mean that I get to clean your?..." I say only hoping that that it is true.

She looks at me with wanting eyes and gives me a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me." She says as my face go's red. "You know I'm still not completely clean." She says with intent. "There is still one place to clean." She takes my hoof with her magic and puts it on her pussy. Out of respect for her and the fact that in not ready for what she wants me to do, I pull my hoof away. "Give me a second to process this." I say frantically. Even if I know exactly what she wants me to do. She gives me another kiss probably trying to calm me. Admittedly it works and I start to feel her curves. One hoof gets to her cutie mark the other hoof is marketing it's way down her stomach. I stop gust before her pussy. "What are you waiting for you have your invitation. or are you teasing me?" She says. "No I'm still not ready for what happens next." I respond. She gives me another kiss and says. "It's okay I understand but let me tell you something to." She looks with a series yet conferting smile. "I'm still a vergen to just like you." This gives me the conference to start to rub her pussy.

I start to go up and down. Making sure I don't go into her pussy. I continue to stroke her pussy, she keeps letting mones escape her lips. "Twilight?" I say "Stick your butt in the air please?" She does what I ask and without any hesitation I start to eat her out. Not to quickly although she would probably like it if I did. No I want to enjoy this. I give her a small petty lick. Then I get in a little deeper and deeper. She is moaning like crazy. My nose is almost in her pussy. She lets out another mone. I take my hooves and spread out her pussy so I can get even deeper, now I'm fully eating her out. She is loving it."

She gives me a giggle and says. "I can tell by how red your face is that you've been wanting this for a long time." She gives me a playful smile. "Well I'm not going to stay hear forever, come on, get in, I want my massage." "What do you what me to do." I say as I try to give her a smile but my worry of failing her was to much for me to handle and I can't manage the smile. She sees the worry on my face and tells me " I only what my back rubbed and maybe my wings to." She flapped her wings indicating as much. "Also before all that you need to clean me." My face terns into a deeper shade of red and I can feel that I'm losing control over my wings, only thinking about what I'm cleaning. I get my wings under control. She gives me another giggle. "So does this mean that I get to clean your?..." I say as I start to look down her body, only hoping that she'll let me clean her pussy. She looks at me. "First off boy my eyes are up here." I quickly snap my eyes back on hers. "Thank you. Second off we'll half to see on your behavior and how well you massage me." She says with a evil smile. I feel almost total loss of control in my wings. I know I can't fight them but somehow I get control back. Then I get into the shower with her. I sit down at the back of the tub. She almost sits an my lap. So close. "Clean my back." She says. So I start to clean her back. I don't dare to get close to her wings not yet. There sensitive like mine and she still hasn't given me express permission. She rests her head and seeing her like this, seeing her so vulnerable, she has actually put her guard down. It's surprising to say the least. Only a couple of days ago she would never let me do this. Does this mean she trusts me, if she let's me actually touch her wings I guess so. Then I start to make my way to the base of her wings. "Do you want me to clean your wings to?" I ask. "Well they are dirty to aren't they?" I start near the top of her wings. The first time I make contact she let's out a small mone. I fully lose control over my wings. No stopping them this time, they fully flare out and get hard, the fucking traders. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees my wings. She giggles. "So you like it when I mone do you?" She says in a seductive voice. I knew some shit like this would happen. I start to stroke her wing, being ever so gentle with it. Down the rows of feathers. She moaned every time I went down a row. She must be liking this. I get done with the first wing and move on to the next and she let's out more mones as I make my way down this wing. I get done with her other wing eventually. Then she says "Now I want that massage." So I start to massage her wings. Then she starts moaning even louder. "Mmmm... thank you mhh.. for this." She says. I can tell how much she's liking this, I can feel it, she is melting in my hooves. This must be so relaxing for her. I use my magic to give myself some fingers so I can really massage her properly. It is a far distance from hear and The Crystal Empire, considering it took her a week. Her wings must be tired. I get down to the base of her wings and I start to rub under her wings, can't miss a spot can I. "Ahh.. what are you ahhh.. doing?" She says. Then she looses control of her wings and they flare up and get hard. "Strategy malady" I say. With her wings up it will be easier to rub her back. I start to rub her back. I use my magic thumbs to give her a better deep tissue massage, she is loving it. She is in her own world of pleasure. Eventually I get done with her almost full body massage and we just sit there together. She lays back on me, literally on top of me. 5 minutes pass and her breathing is slow and deep, she is comfortable in my arms, she is fully relaxed. If I didn't know any better, I would think she's sleeping, even her eyes are closed. She tilts her head up and opens her eyes. She gives me a kiss. "Thank you for doing this for me." She says as my face go's red from the kiss. "You know I'm still not completely clean." She says with intent. "There is still one place to clean and you have been a relatively good boy today so." She says as she looks down at her pussy, then she takes my hoof with her magic and puts it onto her pussy. Out of respect for her and the fact that in not ready for what she wants me to do, I pull my hoof away. "Give me a second to process this." I say frantically. She gives me another kiss probably trying to calm me. Admittedly it works and I start to feel her curves. One hoof gets to her cutie mark the other hoof is making it's way down her stomach. I stop just before her pussy. "What are you waiting for you have your invitation." She says. "Are you teasing me?" "No I'm still not ready for what happens next." I respond. She gives me yet another kiss and says. "It's okay I understand. let me tell you something." She looks at me with a serious yet conferting smile. "I'm still a virgin, just like you."Hearing her say this gives me the confidence to start to rub her pussy. I start to go up and down. Making sure I don't go into her pussy, not yet. I continue to stroke her pussy, she keeps letting mones escape her lips. I conjure a hand to please her and one to play with her wings. She terns around and gives me another kiss. "You are ahhh...way to good hmmmm...for ahhh..me." She says. She almost mounts me. So close yet again. She gives me a vary passionate kiss that terns into a makeout session. At some point she pulls away. "Twilight?" I say. "Tern around and stick your butt in the air for me please?" She does what I ask and without any hesitation I start licking. Not to quickly, although she would probably like it if I did. No I want to enjoy this to, and I need her to drop the I'm to good for her thing because I'm not to good for her, if anything she's to good for me. I give her a small petty lick, she tastes like sweet sweet honey. Then I get in a little deeper, than deeper, and deeper. She is moaning like crazy. It seems like my plan worked. My nose is almost in her pussy. She lets out another mone. I take my hooves and spread out her pussy so I can get even deeper, now I'm fully eating her out. She is loving it. "Hmmmm... I can't even think straight. ahhh... What are you doing to uhh... me." She can't even talk properly anymore, I must be doing my job and doing it well. I feel a twitch but it's not my nose that did the twitching. Wate that means. She lets out a very loud mone and a burst of magic. When she had her orgasm she managed to cover my face in cum. This was even sweeter than honey, something else entirely. Extra sweetness extra taste I love it. I start to lick her pussy again to see if I could get a little more. "What are you doing?!" She says. I get one last lick in, then I take my hoof and rub her pussy a little bit so I can get some of her nectar on it. I put my hoof in front of her face then start to lick her pussy again. She smells the sweetness and takes a lick. "This came out of me?" She asks. "Yes princess." I say. "It is the sweetest thing in all of Eqestrya." "Thank you for the kind words and the massage but I think it's time for us to get out. Also meet me in my room in 5 minutes okay?" She says. "Of course." I say as I give her a snap responds. Although she must be up to something because she never would allow me into her room this late, but than again considering what just happened I have my hopes up.


End file.
